Modern computing devices have become ubiquitous tools for personal, business, and social uses. As such, many modern computing devices are capable of connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to transmit and receive data communications over the various data networks at varying rates of speed. To facilitate communications to/from endpoint computing devices, the data networks typically include one or more network computing devices (e.g., compute servers, storage servers, etc.) to route communications (e.g., via network switches, network routers, etc.) that enter/exit a network (e.g., north-south network traffic) and between network computing devices in the network (e.g., east-west network traffic). These endpoint computing devices and network computing devices often rely on multiple communications protocols for exchanging messages.
However, packet loss can be common using certain transmission types, such as wireless-based systems (e.g., IEEE 802.11, unlicensed spectrum LTE, Small Cell, etc.) in which the wireless connectivity cannot be assured, such as during periods of device usage in remote locations with unreliable infrastructure and/or during periods of high-speed mobility, or in some cases, due to congestion or signal interference. As such, reliable transport protocols are often used to compensate for unreliable link layers and packet loss. However, doing so can add significant latency. For example, internet of things (IoT) devices may have intermittent connectivity, which can make the acknowledgements and retransmission of otherwise reliable protocols difficult if not altogether impossible. Accordingly, it can be difficult to rely on “chatty” reliability protocols, such as TCP, which require frequent two-way communication exchanges (e.g., to identify/request lost or corrupt network packets). Further, limited IoT device memory resources may limit buffering capacity, and compute/power restrictions can often limit the amount of software protocol layer packet recovery that can be accomplished.